The disclosure herein relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a computer system capable of communicating information signals to a remote location.
Many modern households include one or more personal computers. These personal computers are generally microprocessor-based, programmable electronic devices that store, process and retrieve data. The audio and graphics qualities of such computers have advanced substantially over time. However, these qualities can often be still further enhanced if the computer is connected to a home entertainment system. This is so because many home entertainment systems employ advanced speaker systems and displays that are generally substantially larger than those typically used with a personal computer. Many home entertainment systems include an audio video (A/V) receiver that provides AM, FM and video signal processing and audio amplification. These systems also often include a powerful multi-channel audio amplifier, multiple high quality audio speakers, a large display, a CD player, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and a videocassette recorder (VCR). Connecting a personal computer to such a home entertainment system can substantially enhance the computer user""s experience.
Home entertainment systems and computers are often not located in close proximity to one another. The computer may be in one room and the home entertainment system may be in another room some distance away. This immediately presents a significant challenge to the user who desires to connect the computer to the home entertainment system to take advantage of the system""s superior acoustic and video qualities. Running wires through existing walls and ceilings to connect a computer to a remote entertainment system can be difficult, time-consuming and expensive.
The various embodiments of the present disclosure provide a computer system that is capable of wireless communication with a remote entertainment system; provide a computer system that communicates on a selected radio frequency with a remote entertainment system in a manner that does not cause interference to other services; and provide a computer system that avoids radio frequency (RF) channels already in use when selecting a channel for wireless RF communication with a remote entertainment system.
In accordance with one embodiment, a computer system is provided for communicating information content to a remote station. The computer system includes an RF processing section coupled to a digital processing section. The RF processing section includes a programmable channel receiver for receiving a plurality of radio frequency channels. The RF processing section further includes a programmable channel transmitter for transmitting information content on a selected channel. The digital processing section includes an information processor and a memory coupled to the information processor. The digital processing section further includes an information content source, coupled to the information processor, for supplying information content. The information processor instructs the programmable channel receiver to cycle through the plurality of radio frequency channels until an unused channel is found. Once an unused channel is found, the information processor instructs the programmable channel transmitter to transmit the information content on the unused channel which becomes the selected channel.
In accordance with another embodiment, a computer system is provided for communicating information content to a remote station. The computer system includes a digital processing section having an information processor and a memory coupled to the information processor. The digital processing section also includes an information content source, coupled to the information processor, for supplying information content. The computer system further includes an RF processing section coupled to the digital processing section. The RF processing section includes a channel programmable receiver for receiving a plurality of radio frequency channels and testing the plurality of radio frequency channels to find an unused channel. The RF processing section further includes a channel programmable transmitter, coupled to the information content source, for transmitting the information content on the unused channel.